Where Are You Now?
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: He likes her, she doesn't know, she secretly loves him, but he doesn't know...when they both know, will it be happily ever after, or is it going to go on a highway to hell?
1. Chapter 1

_Haylie Haylie Haylie_

My mom has always told me that if you have a crush on someone—and you don't want that crush on that person—just write their name down on a sheet of paper until it's all out of your system….but I think that's physically impossible.

"Hey bro." Zack said as he sat across from me on the catering table.

"Hey." I said, not sounding like my normal self, but I didn't think Zack cared how I sounded because he tool the sheet of paper from my grasp, took a two minute or so look, before putting it down and saying, "Wow, you got a crush on Haylie, don't you?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Bro, it's pretty obvious, you literally blush until you turn like a cherry tomato whenever you're around her, whenever someone—example: myself—says her name, you smile like an idiot, you show your true self when your around her, you talk about her twenty four seven…I would personally go on, but you get the picture." Zack replied.

"Alright, first off, I do not smile like an idiot whenever someone mentions her name." I said, and was about to say something else, but Zack abruptly said, "Haylie," then I abruptly slam my head on the table and felt my face warm up. Crap, Zack was right.

"Your smiling right now, aren't you?" Zack asked.

"_No," _I muffled.

"Lift your head and I'll be the judge of that." Zack said.

I slowly lifted my head, making sure the warmth in my cheeks was gone, and the smile on my lips was gone…and by the time my eyes saw Zack's, he'd exclaimed, "Ha! I knew it!"

"Oh, shut up." I said.

"So, when exactly are you gonna ask her out?" Zack asked.

"I don't even know if she likes me like I like her." I replied.

"Well….if you do…just don't hurt her emotionally."

"Why?"

"Well, I treat her like my little sister, and if you hurt my family, I hurt you."

"So that would be why you haven't showed your flirt side when your around her." I said.

"Well, we're both from Long Island, we got to learn to protect our kind…just as you got to learn to take care of her when you two finally go out." Zack said as he got up and walked over to the two Johns that were currently across the room.

Well, my crush on Haylie was almost out of my system until Zack brought it up…looks like I've got to write her name a lot more times.

_Haylie Haylie Haylie … I LOVE YOU!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, mind as well just give this a random shot." I,d muttered to myself as I'd walked out of catering and was walking down the halls trying to find her locker room, but that totally failed when I had to ask someone where the hell it is.

"Josh, do you know where Haylie's locker room is?" I asked her brother as he was having another conversation, possibly about his child with his wife Sabrina, and wasn't she supposed to be on maternity leave because she's due in like three weeks or something?

"I think it's somewhere in the back." Josh replied.

Even though it wasn't that much of a help, I'd thanked him anyways and went to the direction he'd told me to go. It was like an hour or so and I still couldn't find it, well until I'd heard the song _Hollaback Boy _by Cobra Starship being blared through the walls somewhere. "Guess I'd found it." I muttered as I went in the direction of the music, until I'd reached the door with the sign _Haylie T _in green and black lettering with a mini Divas Championship belt underneath. "I must be blond." I'd muttered for like the third time as I'd knocked on the door.

"Come in." I'd heard her say. What the hell is she doing that won't allow her to open a simple door? I opened the door anyways and I saw Haylie going through her gym bag possibly trying to find an attire for tonight. "Man where is it?"

"Where's what?" I asked, hoping to help her a little bit.

"My favourite blue and black polka dot and star tube top." Haylie replied.

"You're searching for a shirt? Just get a different one." I said.

"But you don't understand, that was the tube top that I wore when I first got the Divas Championship off of Maryse in January, and today is like the eight month anniversary that I won it, and I want to wear the exact attire that I first got it and…" Haylie trailed off her thought.

"Oh, it means that much to you, huh?" I asked.

"Yes." Haylie replied.

"Look, how about you finish getting ready, and I'll go looking for it." I offered.

"But don't you have to get ready for you're match as well?" Haylie asked.

"Mine's not until the last match, I got some time to help you and stuff." I said.

"Oh my Gosh, thank you." Haylie said as she'd walked over to her makeup table and started doing her makeup.

As I was going through her gym bag, I was amazed over how many skinny jeans she'd had—does she wear anything other than skinny jeans?

"Oh yeah, while you're at it, could you go find a necklace that has three spiders on it?" Haylie asked.

"That part of you're first Divas title win outfit as well?" I asked.

"Actually yeah it is." Haylie replied as she was applying her eye shadow on.

"Were you like goth or something when you won the title?" I asked.

"No, I'd liked the style of the necklace and the makeup, but I wasn't fully _fully _goth." Haylie replied.

"Oh, I see. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, shoot." Haylie said.

"How about after the show or something, wanna just go watch a movie somewhere?" I offered.

There was a moment of silence and I thought _Fuck, I should've waited._

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I've never saw a movie in like a long while." Haylie said.

_Phew, that was close._


End file.
